You'll Never Take Us Alive
by Coffee and sugar addict
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir are partners until the end. But not as heroes...
1. Chapter 1

**You'll Never Take Us Alive**

 **Chapter 1**

Two small figures jump from ceiling to ceiling, one smaller than the other and wearing red with black spots, the other taller and wearing all black. They stop once they get to the bank and jump onto the roof. The smaller figure nods at the taller figure and using a small hand-held object, a yo-yo it looks like, the figure hits the glass ceiling hard enough to create a big enough hole for both figures to jump in and the two figures jump in through the hole. The night is silent for a moment, than alarms blare and the two figures jump back out of the hole, using the cord of the yo-yo to swing away, the taller figure holding onto the smaller figure's waist. Another successful crime pulled off by the notorious duo, Ladybug and Chat Noir. A few thousand dollars stolen, but no one fatally hurt.

Marinette collapses into her chair by her computer after taking off her jumpsuit and hiding it from her parents in a loose floorboard in her closet, along with her half of the money. She and Chat always split things fifty-fifty, that was their deal when they first started doing crime together. She logs onto her computer to see the latest news report and smiles wickedly when she sees the first report "Notorious duo, Ladybug and Chat Noir, have robbed the Bank La Paris, and injured at least twenty people. Will they ever be captured and brought to justice?" She snorts and quietly says "Not likely", turns off her computer and goes to bed.

"Marineettte, you're going to be late!" Her maman yells and Marinette shrieks and falls out of bed, jumping up again and rushing to get dressed. She throws on a pink off the shoulder t-shirt that she designed, a dark jean skirt, her usual black flats and ties her blue-black hair into a ponytail braid. Her hair's gotten longer and Alya convinced her to start doing more with it to impress Adrien. She sighed dreamily at the thought of Adrien and her maman yelled at her, reminding her that she was going to be late. Marinette ran down the stairs and tripped and fell down the last few. "Marinette, are you alright?" her mom called in a worried tone from the kitchen. "No, I am not alright, I'm going to be late!" Marinette shrieked and her mom handed her a croissant and her bag, and holding the door open for Marinette so she wouldn't run face-first into it, like she had been the last few times she had been late.

"Hey girl, you were nearly late!" Alya greets an out-of-breath Marinette as Marinette plops down in the seat she shares with her best friend and Adrien and Nino turn to say hi to her. Adrien smiles at her and as usual, Marinette's words fail her and Alya smirks at her friend's constant lack of ability to talk to her crush. She and Nino have been trying to push them together, but Marinette and Adrien are, as usual, totally clueless to this. "Hey did you guys hear that Ladybug and Chat Noir robbed the bank last night?" Alya asks the trio. "WHAT?!" They shriek, causing heads to turn and the teacher to glare at them. "Alya Cesaire, Nino Lahiff, Adrien Agreste, and Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I will remind you that class has begun and that if you want to talk, you will have to wait until lunchtime." She said sternly and they all seemed to shrink under her gaze. "Sorry" they muttered and turned to pay attention to the lesson. Adrien winked back at Marinette, but sadly, she was rummaging in her bag and missed it. Alya saw though and smiled.

The group was all gathered at lunch, listening to the news talk about ladybug and Chat Noir's last crime. "It would be so cool if I could meet them and interview them!" Alya said excitedly and Nino winced and looked nervously at her. Alya was always dragging Nino around the most dangerous parts of town and once they had almost been robbed. One of these days, Nino was sure they would come face to face with the crime duo and was sure it wouldn't be a happy meeting. "Umm, Alya, remember that Ladybug and Chat Noir are THE crime duo of Paris, they control the criminals in the city!" Nino said and Adrien and Marinette nodded. Only Alya was disappointed when the bell to return to class rang and they could get off this topic.

Adrien finished putting on his costume and smiled excitedly as he jumped out the window and headed to the Eiffel Tower, where a certain person was waiting. He sat next to her on one of the rungs and presented her with a rose. "For you, my Lady" and she smiled and took it. "Thank you Minou" she replied and he pouted. She always saw him as a Minou and not a grown-up cat. "I was thinking we could skip sparring practice tonight and practice something else." He said, a sly smile on his face, his eyes twinkling wickedly. "And what would that be?" She asked in puzzlement and his smile grew. "This" he said and leaned forward to try to kiss her, but she simply halted him with a hand in front of his mouth. "Chaat" She said in exasperation and he sighed. Dammit, foiled again. One of these days, one of these days, he would catch her by surprise hopefully. A cat can hope, can't he? Preoccupied with his own thought, Chat didn't notice the slight blush on Ladybug's cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**You'll Never Take Us Alive**

 **Chapter 2**

 **It had been about a week or so when Ladybug and Chat Noir pulled off another crime. The next morning at school, Alya waved her phone in front of Marinette, Nino, and Adrien's faces. The headline read "Ladybug with her sidekick, Chat Noir, robbing a jewelry store." For a moment, Adrien looked furious then the look vanished. "I hope they get caught." Marinette said worriedly and Adrien, Nino, and Alya all nodded, Adrien reaching across the table to hold her hand. "I'm sure the police will catch them, Marinette, it's just a matter of time." He smiled at her and she turned pink, Nino and Alya sharing a smug grin.**

 **Chat Noir strolled into the museum, grinning smugly, knowing people were videotaping his every move. One of the people observing the Mona Lisa backed away from him. "Don't mind me, just stealing this painting." The observer yelled at him and grabbed his arm, but Chat Noir just pried his hand open with his claws and tripped the poor guy. "Oh and just to be clear, Parisians. Ladybug and I are partners, I am NOT her sidekick." He growled, and the people shivered in fear as he ran off. Marinette was designing a new shirt when Alya called her. "Girl, did you hear?! Chat Noir just stole the Mona Lisa!" Alya yelled into Marinette's ear and she winced. Then she realized what she had just heard. "WHAT?!" Marinette shrieked and Alya winced on the other end. "** _ **That stupid cat!"**_ **Marinette thought furiously. "Girl, I gotta go! This is a HUUGE scoop and I am NOT missing it!" Alya yelled, practically vibrating with excitement and hung up. Marinette shook her head at her best friend's antics, then turned to the problem at hand. What was that stupid cat thinking?! She sighed and changed into her Ladybug suit.**

" **Chat, where are you?" Ladybug muttered to herself and remembered a hideout he had shown her once. Baka neko.**

" **Chat, what the hell were you doing?! What were you thinking?! We're partners, you promised me that!" Ladybug yelled at him, stomping toward him, and Chat felt fear strike his heart. She sure was scary when she was mad. She was hot too. Chat was glad she couldn't see most of his face, given that he was blushing furiously. "I'm not your sidekick, I did it to prove that." He snapped, and she grabbed his collar. "I know you aren't my sidekick, Chat. They're just trying to get to you." He nodded, and she walked over to the Mona Lisa and picked it up. "It's too conspicuous, we have to take it back." He sighed but nodded. His Lady was right.**

 **The villainous duo walked back into the Louvre with the Mona Lisa tucked under Chat's arm. He kept glancing at Ladybug's hand like he wanted to hold it, but he knew that she would kick him if he did.**

 **Ladybug placed the Mona Lisa back in its rightful place then turned to look at the people videotaping, Alya among them. She walked towards Alya, who grinned in excitement and held her ground. "By the way Parisians, Chat Noir is my partner in crime, not my sidekick. I couldn't do any of these crimes without him." She smiled wickedly, and Chat mirrored it. "Bug out!" She yelled and threw a smoke bomb onto the ground and it exploded. Thankfully, away from Alya. By the time the smoke cleared, Ladybug and Chat Noir had disappeared.**

 **Marinette sighed once she got back home. She remembered when she had first started doing crime. A few had been unsuccessful, she didn't get good at crime until she had met Chat Noir. It turned out that he was trying to do crime too and they had picked the same place to rib. They had nearly beat each other up until a few police officers had shown up and they had to beat them up together. Chat had brought up the fact that they worked pretty well together and suggested working together. When she hesitated, he asked for her phone and put his number in. He handed it back to her and told her to text him when she had thought it over. "Until then, my Lady." She had rolled her eyes but smiled once he was gone. It took her two days to think it over and finally texted him, asking what their next crime would be. He had sent back a smiley face and a cat, and she smiled.**

 **It had been about a year since they started doing crime together and every day, she wondered who was under the mask. There were moments when she was almost sure she knew who it was, but then her moment of clarity would vanish as quickly as it had come. In the very beginning, she had told him that revealing their identities to each other was dangerous if either one of them was caught by the police. As time wore on though, she realized that even if she learned his identity, she would rather be killed in action than give up his identity.**

Hey everyone, sorry it's such a short chapter (hangs head in disgrace).


End file.
